Recently liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panels have a myriad of applications. An application is near eye display. The near eye display may be translucent and may not be translucent. The near eye display may be used in a 3D augmented reality (AR) and/or virtual reality (VR) display.
It is important for the eye to receive the intensity as much as possible from the LCOS panel. The LCOS panel includes periodical mirror like metal electrodes. There are gaps between adjacent metal electrodes. Some of light may be diffracted by the LCOS panel periodical structure, and thus the intensity of the image seen by the eye decreases.
Several attempts have been proposed to reduce the intensity diffracted by the LCOS panel periodical structure. An approach taken is to lay a high-reflection (HR) coating comprising multiple layers of different refractive indices on the top of the metal electrodes and the gaps between the metal electrodes. The high-reflection coating functions like a mirror. Since the high-reflection coating covers metal electrodes and the gaps between metal electrodes, the incident light is reflected by the high-reflection coating, and no diffraction occurs. However, the thickness of the high-reflection coating may affect the electric field generated between the metal electrodes and the counterpart electrodes, such that the contrast ratio of the light modulated by the LCOS panel decreases.
Accordingly, a LCOS panel having less diffraction without sacrificing the contrast ratio is in demand.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.